Oggy
Oggy is the main character and protagonist of the Oggy and the Cockroaches show. Character data Hair Colors: Black Fur Colors: Blue Eye Colors: Green Nose colors: Red Apperance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and gloves. Family Members Olivia (Mate) Nadia (Daugther/Unborn) Cecilia (Mother-in-law) Ed (Father-in-law) Angel (Sister-in-law) Oliver (Sister-in-law) Lucy (Possible Aunt) Carla (Possible Cousin) Charles (Possible Uncle) Rose (Grandmother-in-law) Herman (Grandfather-in-law) Manfred (Grandfather-in-law) Ellie (Grandmother-in-law) Finn (Uncle-in-law) Emanuel (Nephew) Wendy (Grandmother) Chuky (Grandfather) Zack (Uncle) Susan (Aunt) Lavinia Cat (Aunt) Soto (Father) Matilda (Mother) Monica (Twin Sister) Charlie the cat (Cousin) Mia (Charlie's Mate) Jack (Cousin and Brother-in-law) Selina (Niece) Friends Olivia (Lover) Terra (Ex-Mate) Joey (Occasionally) Marky (Occasionally) Dee Dee (Occasionally) Jessie (Best Friend) Bob (Season 4) Enemies People who beat him up Bob Joey (Usually) Marky (Usually) Dee Dee (Usually) Dinner Woman's Parents Personality Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Although sometimes acting somewhat female (or in some cases, dressing like a maid, gardening), or male (in one episode the roaches steal his laundry bag and keep dropping a track of clothes - Oggy picks them up one-by-one, but, embarrassed, moves off screen when a brassiere becomes visible among the boxer shorts and socks). Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time. It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider", Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In one episode (So Lonely), he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationship Olivia The new mate the next door neighbor. Dinner Woman The Ex-Mate at episode of The Joker Joked. She was come to his house for a date. He was became jealous when Marky want to as a new mate. She was Oggy's mate but is already broken-up relationship because Oggy is wrong clothes to came her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. She doesn't want to play with him because she still play with Jack. In episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and Oggy can babysitting with her baby (Actually Oggy is an uncle). Cockroaches The cockroaches are Oggy's archenemies in most times. The cockroaches are also usually the victors of the show to everybody (except Oggy and other main cats). The cockroaches usually do something no good to Oggy. Bob The next door neighbor with anger management issues. He was an enemy of Oggy. In episode Olivia, he's no longer a police and Oggy is a villians to heroes. Trivia/Dr. Saccharin *Oggy is voiced by Don Michael Paul, Akio Otsuka. *Strangely, at the old times at the article of Oggy and the Cockroaches on Wikipedia, they said Oggy is voiced by Mark Waterworth. *Oggy injuries are reversible (could return to his original form even after being run over by car or scratched), can be seen in the episode, "Invincible". *Oggy is afraid of mouse (Murophobia), can be seen in the episode, "The Outsider". *Oggy is afraid of flying (Aviophobia), can be seen in the episode, "Rock 'n' Roll Altitude", but at "First Flight" he does not show any signs of aviophobia. *Oggy is more serious in working than Jack. *Oggy has a large library in his house. *Oggy's house looks bigger inside than outside. *In episode of Oggy's Night Out, He brings his purse to hide his weapon. *'Running Gag:' He always gets beaten by Bob or other people, everytime he does something on them. *He's possible girly of his personality. Future Joey, Dee Dee and Marky is the young and later old. his Cousin Old Jack is Future World Gallery r548395_3229324.jpg Snapshot20101119000649.jpg El salsafiore man-hidden.jpg Toot! to0t!.jpg Oggy 7805.gif Wiki.png 3138111.jpg Randy.jpg Oggy and joey on electric zone.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Jack, Monica and Oggy Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Enemies